russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 has more quality programs with it's campaign Pinoy ang Dating!
The number one government-owned sequestered radio-television station Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation whose flagship is IBC-13 has more quality programs with the Viva-TV programming and it's slogan campaign Pinoy ang Dating with the new station ID, is in search of potential investors as it reaches to recover its place in the broadcast industry under a new management. Channel 13 has always been identified with the PBA Games and recently with Viva's local production. That's because the Viva Entertainment tandern has more or less cornered the network's primetime hours. So, when the new management is Eric Canoy as the chairman of IBC, Boots Anson-Roa as the president and CEO of IBC, Zyrene Parsad-Valensia as the News Team 13 head and Jose Javier Reyes as the Entertainment TV head of IBC in January 2012, they couldn't really put her stamp on the nation's programming and even the non-prime hours were sold to blocktimers, like religious groups and telemarketing outfits focus the government-controlled network’s goals in achieving its rightful place in the radio-TV broadcasting business in the shortest possible time. The announcement will never be the same again as IBC-13 offers, more quality shows that will refreshed viewing habit starting January 2, 2012. IBC-13 is now a strong No.3, thanks primarily to the PBA games and the Viva-TV programs. IBC has been serving Filipino audiences for the last 34 years with its station in IBC-TV13 in Metro Manila, IBC-TV13 in Baguio City, IBCTV6 in the Mountain Province, IBC-TV13 in Laoag City, IBC-TV12 in Iloilo, IBC-TV13 in Cebu City, IBC-TV13 Davao City and IBC-TV10 in Cagayan de Oro City. The network also operates radio stations such as the No.1 dance music station 89 DMZ (Danze Music Zone), DYBQ in Iloilo, DYJJ in Roxas City and DYRG in Kalibo. A joint venture with a local cable company will also see the operation of DYBP as 103.8 Boracay FM, a newest tourist-oriented FM station in Boracay. The managed to make her presence felt in the industry. It started with specials like Homecoming sa 13 and other youth-oriented one-shot presentations. Last Monday, the network held a press conference to tell everyone not to count IBC-13 out. Told us that her station had gotten back some of its primetime hours: 7:00 to 9:00 pm on Mondays; 8:00 to 9:00 pm on Tuesdays; 11:30 pm to 12:00 midnight on Sundays; and 11:00 pm to 12:00 midnight across the board. It's definitely Pinoy ang Dating as the No.3 TV network ratings delivers your new favourites IBC-produced shows like Good Take (Mondays 11:30pm), DMZ-TV (Tuesdays 8:00pm and Sundays at 1:00pm), Last Fool Show (Fridays 11:30pm), Y2K: Yes2Kids (Sundays 10:00am), Hapi Kung Healthy (Sundays 10:30am), Express Balita (Weekdays 4:30pm) and Ronda Trese (Weekdays 11:00pm) with 100% real guaranteed during the presscon. It also has a regional news programs includes Express Balita Amianan (IBC-13 Baguio), Express Balita Cebuano (IBC-13 Cebu), Express Balita Ilonggo (IBC-12 Iloilo) and Express Balita Davaoeno (IBC-13 Davao) The station's transmitter has also been repaired and the main studio has been fixed. IBC-13 is showing positive results, so that when it is finally privatized, the network will get an attractive price. During the presscon, the trouble of thanking managers who have helped in making IBC-13 a much improved station. To fill up these hours, IBC-13 has lined up the following shows: 'Children's programming' Children's programming airs everyday from Monday to Friday at 11:00 to 11:30 am and 4:00 to 4:30 pm and Sundays at 8:30 to 9:00 am. Among them with cartoons like Bananas in Pyjamas, Barney & Friends, Cartoon Collection and many more. 'Local movies' The local movies on Mondays at 7:00 to 9:00 pm, a co-production with Viva Television. 'Good Take' Galing Mo, Pilipino! Filipinos take center stage in a half-hour magazine program that showcasing highlights the extraordinary accomplishments and achievements of individuals or groups that make them living heroes that viewers can emulate. Guaranteed to be inspiring, a show that will definitely make you feel proud to be a Filipino. It is hosted by famous movie and television artist personality Chin-Chin Gutierrez with co-host Karen Cabrera and Tintin Pizarro. Good Take airs from Mondays at 11:30 pm. 'DMZ-TV' The country's premiere dance music station is now on your TV screen. Add spice to life. Step up and hoof. Listen and groove the music. Deviate from your boring lifestyle. It's time for that energetic look, gathers the freshest, hottest and brightest teen stars of the dance music station and their high-quality entertainment in DMZ-TV. The dance party as teen star Julia Montes, Xian Lim, Kathryn Bernardo and Ryan Bang take senter state to showcase their talent. A steamy dance battle of the awaits you as alluring young girl teen stars Victoria Justice, Yen Santos and Hannah Flores; and Sayaw Boys members Daniel Padilla, Rayver Cruz, Diego Loyzaga and Neil Coleta deliver flame right to your TV screen with their sizzling performances. Directed by Mark Reyes and musical direction by Lito Camo, the dance music station gathering of rising stars is Jessy Mendiola, Lance Christopher, Franco Daza, Empress Schuck, Ann Li and the rest of PPOP teen stars as they step up their journey to a whole new level. Spicing up the new variety show is Jaco Benin, DJ Mike, Tippy Dos Santos and Bianca Casado; plus Marlann Flores, Vangie Martelle, Kenji Shirakawa and Arie Reyes. DMZ-TV airs from Tuesdays at 8:00 to 9:00 pm and Sundays at 1:00 to 2:00 pm with simulcast on radio thru iDMZ 89.1. 'Last Fool Show' Definitely comedy at it's finest! The late night television is flooded by news, public forums, debates, exposes and public service, which follows the same format as the Jay Leno Show. Dont you think you've had enough? Consider this: three of the country's top comedian Jun Urbano and Gary Lising with female veteran comedy actress and singer Giselle Sanchez take a zany look at the raging issues of the day. The trio interview newsmakers on current developments in their own inimitable way every week together in one talk show late at night. The show is directed by Maning Rivera. Last Fool Show airs from Fridays at 11:30 pm to 12:00 midnight. 'Y2K: Yes 2 Kids' The new brand of children show for kids aimed at young viewers. See your hosting Maxene Magalona and company revitalize your interests with the kids Nash Aguas, Sharlene San Pedro, John Barrameda and Nikki Bagaporo. Have fun while learning as we try to shift to a higher gear under the direction of Ryan Agoncillo. Y2K: Yes2Kids airs from Sundays at 9:00 to 9:30 am. 'Hapi Kung Healthy' The 30-minute sitcom/magazine program that deals with health issues and aims to educate children and parents about diseases and to prevent the spread of these ailments. It is hosted by famous TV actress Manilyn Reynes with co-host actor Jeff Arcilla, filipino actor, comedian, theater actor, director and politician Lou Veloso and female comedienne Arlene Tolibas. Directed by Jeff Jeturian. Hapi Kung Healthy airs from Sundays at 9:30 to 10:00 am. 'Express Balita' Free speech in hot and timely issue with News Team 13's longest-running flagship news program. Anchored by Snooky Serna and Ricardo Cepeda, presenting the news in question the whole community. Express Balita airs from Monday to Friday at 4:30 pm. 'Ronda Trese' New reports will be disclosed, News Team 13 introduces a new kind of late-night newscast, where there is news, there will be published. Twenty-four hour surveillance. For comprehensive journalism. Led by Jess Caduco, Cathy Eigenmann and Jake Morales. Ronda Trese airs from Monday to Friday at 11:00 pm. 'IBC Headliners' The News Team 13's hourly newsbreak anchored by Czarinah Lusuegro, Ralf Rivas and Jeffrey Zaide. IBC Headliners airs from 10:00 am to 4:00 pm and 6:00 to 10:00 pm.